Bee Shrek Test In The House: The Musical
Bee Shrek Test in the House: The Musical '''is the tenth episode of Season one and is a musical special. The full runtime is two hours. It's soundtrack was released seperately from The Official Soundtrack. Plot Summary '''Act 1: The episode starts with an overview of Washington, D.C. The camera then zooms into the White House as we see our heroes enjoying the high life (On Top of the World). We then see the Big Four all gathering for breakfast when Victor Baxter reveals that he's been saving up for a vacation to LazyTown. After breakfast the gang get in Victor's car and begin the journey (Road Trip!). When they arrive, they meet Sportacus who welcomes the Big Four to LazyTown (Welcome to LazyTown). While walking to the Hotel, Shrek sings a familiar tune (All Star: Musical Version) Once they get to the Hotel, they check in and take a look at their room. Meanwhile, Robbie Rotten explains to the audience who he is and that he's the Master of Disguise (Robbie Rotten). Afterwards, the Big Four go for a walk and ask Sportacus why the town is called LazyTown, Sportacus explains that it's quite ironic, because no one is lazy (No One's Lazy in LazyTown). Johnny and Cory then go and play with the local kids while Barry watches them play together (Playing on the Playground). The two kids then also decide to see how the kids do at school (I Like Learning). Back at Robbie's lair, Robbie's having a clean up when he finds a magic lamp. Knowing the stories, he rubs it and a Genie appears, who introduces himself (Greatest Genie). Robbie then wishes for the worlds best disguise technology, some ska instruments and three clones: Bobbie, Flobbie, and Tobbie. With his purpose fufilled, the Genie returns to the lamp and Robbie teaches his clones how to be villains (We are Number One). They then all get into their disguise and hatch a plan to turn everyone lazy. To start, Bobbie disguises himself as a technician to automate the Town (Techno Generation). This gives Ziggy an automatic candy/pizza dispenser, giving him no reason to go out. He also supplies Pixel with tons of advanced tech (Gizmo Guy). The Takeover has begun. Act 2: Flobbie disguises himself as a Royal Advisor and convinces Stingy that he's from royal decent (I am a Prince). Meanwhile, Barry and Johnny take a walk through the park and decide to enjoy the night for what it is instead of worrying about the suspicious characters popping up around town (Barry and Johnny in the Park). Cory, however, is more than concerned with the possible chaos, and Shrek helps him to hide his feelings (What's Up?). Meanwhile, Flobbie disguises himself as a student at the school and covinces Trixie that it's OK to bully others. Trixie soon builds up a gang and starts to bully Stephanie who joined the gang to be popular (Candy Store). Shrek tries to console her (Fix You) but Robbie comes disguised as an old lady and knocks the Ogre out with a cane before ripping off his wig and glasses and taunts Stephanie. Stephanie returns home and hopes that it will all be over tommorow (We will be Friends). The next day comes and the everyone sees that LazyTown is completely lazy. Everyone huddles to gether amidst the chaos and hope for the best. LazyTown has become nothing but a dark carnival with Robbie on the throne (Robbie's Town). Meanwhile, the Big Four are hiding from Robbie's clones in the hotel and sing to comfort themselves (Depression of the Four) but eventually become motivated to set things right. The find Stephanie and help her to motivate the other kids to get off their feet (Have you Ever). They then get to Sportacus who's gear has been sabotaged by Robbie but they eventually motivate him to help them (Always a Way). Everyone then devises a plan to raid Robbie Rotten's Lair (Teamwork) The gang finally start to break into Robbie's lair through an alternate entrance but are confronted in the pipes by Bobbie and his robot; Anti-Stephanie (Anti-Stephanie). Shrek and Johnny team up to defeat the two, helping Johnny to unlock his stand: IDIOT, which he uses to kill the remaining clones while a bruised and bleeding Robbie manages to get away after a climactic final battle (Final Showdown). Afterwards, they sing the ultimate showstopper that isn't Bing Bang (Don't Stop Beelieving). Tracklist Orchestral Intro On Top of the World Road Trip! Welcome to LazyTown All Star: Musical Version The Hotel Robbie Rotten No One's Lazy in LazyTown Playing on the Playground I Like Learning Greatest Genie We Are Number One The Takeover Techno Generation Gizmo Guy I am a Prince Barry and Johnny in the Park What's Up? Candy Store Fix You We will be Friends Robbie's Town Depression of the Four Have You Ever Always a Way Teamwork Raid on Robbie Anti-Stephanie Final Showdown Don't Stop Beelieving Reception This episode was highly successful. The songs "No One's Lazy in LazyTown", "We are Number One", "Candy Store", "Depression of the Four" and "Don't Stop Beelieving" all won Academy Awards for Best Song, while "Road Trip!", "I like Learning, "Greatest Genie", "What's Up?" and "Anti-Stephanie" were only nominated. Critics were delightfully surprised by what was orignally seen as "A cash grab riding off of the success of LazyTown" when the first trailer was revealed. IGN gave it a 9/10, saying "An amazing episode, however the climax was a bit rushed". On the contrary, The Hollywood Reporter panned the episode for "Lazily reusing several LazyTown songs with little focus on the Big Four". Trivia * Several scenes were cut for time constraints, including, but not limited to, two scenes with Victor and the Mayor and a scene of Johnny being asked to become the 11th hero of LazyTown. * The ending song was changed several times. It was originally going to be Bing Bang, or a reprise of No One's Lazy in LazyTown. They were both scrapped to make it more about the Big Four instead of a LazyTown Movie with the Big Four appearing as cameos. * This episode was eventually adapted into a broadway musical in January of 2018 for it's ten year anniversary. The broadway version included some new songs such as: Cory's Theme (A re-imagining of the Season 4 Credits Theme), Woof, Woof, Woof, Man on a Mission, The Hotel of LazyTown, Waving through a Window and Encore (Mr. Blue Sky). * ‎Magnús Scheving worked on the episode as the director, possibly explaining why the episode is very focused on LazyTown, and why an Icelandic dub was included on the DVD. * The name of Johnny's stand does not reference the Green Day song, but in fact is named after what ‎Magnús thought of the character. * Anti-Stephanie's singing voice was provided by Melanie Martinez, but her five speaking lines were voiced by Chloe Lang, who went on to play normal Stephanie in seasons three and four of LazyTown. * The song "We are Number One", aswell as the concept of Robbie Rotten having clones, was later used in the LazyTown episode "Robbie's Dream Team". * During standard airings of the episode, the episode is split into four 30 minute episodes. However, when the episode was first aired and when it's aired in it's entirety for a holiday, event, or marathon, it's aired in it's entirety with the song "The World goes Round and Round" played over the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1